Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a hollow plastic object having at least one transverse reinforcement, namely, a method for producing a hollow plastic object having at least one transverse reinforcement, wherein the plastic object is formed by a mold and a core, and the transverse reinforcement is guided over the core. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for producing a hollow plastic object having at least one transverse reinforcement, namely, a device for producing a hollow plastic object having at least one transverse reinforcement and having a mold and a core which runs through the mold.
Prior Art
A core is required for producing hollow plastic objects. Up to now such a core is held in front of the mold. If the plastic profile has at least one transverse reinforcement of high-tensile braided, warp-knitted or otherwise linked glass or carbon fibers, on account of the core being held in front of the mold it is not possible to pull such a transverse reinforcement in the form of a prefabricated closed tube over the core. In this case, the transverse reinforcement has to be produced around the core, between the mold and the point at which the core is being held in front of the mold. Such transverse reinforcements can only be formed in limited lengths around the core, thus not permitting continuous production of comparatively long hollow plastic objects having at least one transverse reinforcement. Moreover, the formation of the transverse reinforcement around the core is more complex than a reinforcement tube which is prefabricated in the fashion of a semi-finished product.